Revelation
by rizumamu
Summary: Amane ie. Davide tells his true feelings to Kaidou. A part of the conversation nicked from a PS2 game Gakuensai no oujisama.


_**INCLUDES SPOILERS!!**_ (related to a PS2 game called _Gakuensai no oujisama_ = www.konami.jp/gs/game/tenipuri/gakuensai/index.html )

---

Amane had finally made his decision. The thing that had lately been almost the only thing on his mind had to be taken care of. At long last.

---

As fast as he could he ran to the river bank. Because that was where he usually was. And yes, he was there right now, too.

For a while Amane stood at the top of the bank just looking at the other boy. He was so concentrated on what he was doing that he didn't notice how Amane kept staring at him, the wind blowing in his red curls. The other's black locks were covered with a blue bandana and even from that distance Amane could see the determined look on the other's face. Yet another reason why he should also be resolute.

After a few deep breaths he descended the bank and walked closer to the boy standing in the river. There was something important he had to tell to the other, the sooner the better.

"Amane! What are you doing here?" The bandana-clad boy had noticed him.

"I've got to talk to you. So I came here."

The look on the other's face changed quite a lot. He must have wondered what kind of a matter he wanted to talk about. Perhaps he was surprised, but at least he came closer to him and soon he was standing in front of him, barefooted.

"What is it?"

This was it. And he wasn't going to back out anymore.

"Kaidou, do you hate me?"

The question took him by surprise, and it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to reply at all. But in the end he just shook his head.

"No, I don't," he hissed quickly just before Amane was going to speak again.

"Ah, alright then. If that's how it is, then I'll say it clearly," he stated with an honest tone. "I like you."

"I like you, too."

"…Oi! How could your reply be so fast?" Amane was totally flabbergasted. After all the thinking and hesitating he had gone through, how could it end up going like this?

"Simple. Because it's the truth."

"But there's no feeling behind your words…" Amane couldn't help how the slight vexedness must have shown in his voice.

"Ah… I'm sorry." A bit of red colour appeared on his cheeks.

"No… Actually, it's much more like you to say it like that, I think", Amane said now with a faint smile on his face. "It's okay because you are the one that I like after all. And I like you just the way you are."

"Amane…" The blush was now more visible. And very cute.

"You know, when we first got to know each other, I just thought you were a really good friend of mine who even bothered to laugh at my puns every now and then. But whenever I heard your laugh, it always made me heartily happy. And suddenly I began to look forward to seeing your smile more than anything," Amane explained trying to remember everything he had planned to say. Because right now he wanted Kaidou to understand how he strongly felt.

"Fsshh…"

"Kaidou, I truly want you to laugh in my heart forever and ever. And for the sake of that I'm ready to do anything," was his final declaration.

"Amane… I… I'm just so happy to hear that," Kaidou mumbled looking at his feet.

Cautiously Amane moved a little closer and took the other's hands in his.

"It means a lot to me. I truly want to see you smiling for a long long time," he said after raising his hand on the cheek that was so hot, nearly as though it had been burning.

"Then you have to make me laugh…endlessly, fsshh," Kaidou pointed out as their eyes finally met.

"Let me say it to you again," Amane said softly looking deep into the darkness of the other's irises. "I like you, Kaidou."

And then he pulled the bandana-clad boy into his arms, pressing his lips gently on the other's lips. If their feelings were mutual, then it would be okay to do that, right? It seemed like there was nothing wrong with kissing and thus Amane didn't let go very easily. Feeling those full lips on his own was something he didn't want to end too soon.

Gradually they both pulled back from the kiss, just breathing and looking at each other.

"Amane, I… I like you a lot," Kaidou mumbled, this time with much more feeling and smiled.

Such a wonderful thing made Amane's heart skip a few beats, but it didn't matter. Right now he could only be happy and content. His feelings had been responded to and from now on he would have a special someone to call his boyfriend.


End file.
